


HobbyHall

by xoxxblitz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, mood boards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/pseuds/xoxxblitz
Summary: David is busy key mashing the buttons on the printer in the back room when Patrick pops his head through the curtain. He stops and stares at his fiancé, brows furrowing.





	HobbyHall

David is busy key mashing the buttons on the printer in the back room when Patrick pops his head through the curtain. He stops and stares at his fiancé, brows furrowing. 

“David, that’s not going to help,” Patrick offers, because if anything it’s just going to end up breaking the printer even further, and with a wedding to save for and the promise of a new home on the horizon, he really doesn’t want to have to pay for another right now. 

David huffs and throws his hands into the air. “Well it was working fine and then it just stopped so I started to press the buttons it was telling me to press,” David motions vaguely to the printer control panel “but it just has a crazy mind of its own, Patrick!” David exclaims, throwing his hands around some more for good measure. He’s inconvenienced and he is far too busy with wedding planning to be battling a printer. 

Patrick rolls his eyes and walks forward into the back. He presses a few buttons, gently, and then fiddles with the front panel where the ink inserts. 

“David. There’s no ink.” Patrick states and David looks none the wiser. 

“I don’t know how it works, Patrick. I just need it to print.”

Patrick huffs and leans against the table. “David, I replaced the ink 2 days ago. How is it all gone?” 

David shakes his head, eyes wide. “Well I don’t know, I just printed a few things that were essential and it stopped working. Can you please just fix it?” He sighs and Patrick takes a deep breath. 

“What on earth have you printed that has taken an entire 2 cartridges of ink?” 

“I literally just told you, a few essential pages that I need to um...plan things,” David responds sheepishly, hand moving to his neck where he rubs. 

Patrick huffs a laugh this time. “Are you making mood boards?” He asks, the annoyed tone in his voice quickly melting into light teasing and fondness.

David blushes and nods. “Yeah, I am. I’m making mood boards so that our wedding looks absolutely gorgeous, okay.”

Patrick steps forward and wraps his arms around David’s middle, craning his neck up so that he can place a kiss on David’s cheek. 

“I’ll replace the cartridges, lucky for you the stationary store we’re doing a great deal so I stocked up. Especially after last time where we really needed the printer and you’d used the ink to print out Mariah Carey quizzes.” Patrick reminds him as he places another kiss to his cheek. 

“Hmm, well I’m not at all sorry for that. The store was literally dead, you were out and I was well on my way to dying of boredom.”

“Yeah David, out. At a conference about tax so we can avoid hefty fines and jail time” Patrick teases but continues to kiss David’s cheek softly. 

“Okay, so can you fix the printer please?” David asks sweetly, eyes wide and smile twisted. “Oh, and also can I take the car for the afternoon? I have something that needs to be collected by 6pm.”

Patrick starts to busy himself with changing the ink cartridges as David asks to take the car. 

“Sure, what needs picking up? I though we did collections Tuesday?” Patrick asks confused. He makes quick work of the printer and soon pages and pages are printing out again. 

“Thank you, handsome.” David grins and walks forward to press Patrick against the desk. He leans in and kisses him, a soft, quick press of lips. 

Patrick smiles as they break apart, not able to resist leaning in again for another kiss. 

“I’m going to the HobbyHall in Elmdale. I need to um,” David pauses and leans in to kiss Patrick again, distracted by his shiny lips. “Need to pick up some supplies for my project,” David finishes with another light peck. 

“And it needs to be collected by 6pm?” Patrick asks and David nods. “How about we shut at five today and I can come with you?” He asks, and David notices the hopeful tone in his voice. 

“You want to shut the shop early, and come with me to Elmdale so I can collect a box of craft supplies?” David asks, slightly confused.

Patrick ducks his head and smiles before looking David in the eyes. “I know it may sound strange, but I kinda want in on this mood board, wedding planning thing you have going on,” Patrick admits with a shy smile. “I love seeing you so buzzed about something you’re really in to.” 

David looks at him with wide eyes and mouth moving slightly. “Um. Okay, so…” David clears his throat and starts to smile. “that would be pretty nice, actually.” 

Patrick’s grins and reaches up for another sweet kiss, this time though he pulls David a little closer to him, the back of the desk digging painfully into his ass cheeks. David’s hands are on his neck and his tongue is licking into his mouth. They kiss for a little longer before the front bell chimes and they break apart with a sigh. 

Patrick takes a deep breath before moving David by the arms out of his way and makes his way out to the store front to help the intruding customer. 

David smiles and bites his lip a little. His chest is tight but in the best way. He feels joy and butterflies and complete love bubbling up inside his stomach and chest because Patrick wants to make mood boards with him. He wants to sit at the dining table or in bed with paper and fabric and glitter strewn everywhere and plan their wedding together. 

David smiles at the pages still printing and shakes his head. 

Patrick-soon to be-Brewer-Rose, well he really is something else.


End file.
